


Niko's Curse

by pmsmalltits



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Classroom Sex, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Extreme Comeplay, F/F, F/M, Gym Sex, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multi, Orgy, Stripping, Underage Surprise, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmsmalltits/pseuds/pmsmalltits
Summary: Niko has a special ability that gets him a lot of attention.
Relationships: neighbors - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	1. Accosted At The Gym

Niko could feel their eyes watching him, the two girls working out in the corner. There was Amber, a girl of small stature and frame with long strawberry blonde hair, pale green eyes, and a pink nose and cheeks brushed with freckles. And there was her best friend, Brooke, with shortish wavy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a more developed body than her counterpart. The two high-school girls who lived in his apartment complex weren't unattractive in any way. In fact, if they were older, Niko would have considered asking them out. Considered maybe, but Niko wasn't exactly filled with self-esteem and he likely would have just ignored them, much like he was trying to do now.

But their consistent giggling and whispering in the corner was difficult to ignore. Over the past several months that Niko had been going to the apartments on-site gym, the girls hadn't given him much more than a glance, but that all changed a week ago, the day after Niko's one-night stand with one of his neighbors. He knew what this was about, and while he wasn't ashamed of the rumors that she likely spread, he wasn't sure how he felt about the attention he was getting from these underage girls.

Usually, there was several other people populating the gym, but Niko was here later than usual and except for him and the girls, there was only one other man in the gym, and he was just finishing his set. Just as Niko set his own weights down and turned to leave before the girls could catch him alone, the man was gone, the door latched closed, and Amber was standing next to it. Her eyes were locked on Niko, staring at him with a look of mischief and insatiable hunger, and her hand turned the deadbolt on the door.

Niko wore a worried expression, which only got worse when he looked at Brooke, licking her lips in anticipation. Both girls began slowly walking towards him. Niko looked around frantically, looking for another escape, but he knew it was futile. There were no windows, and the only exit was now being blocked by these two girls.

"Is it true?" Amber says with a grin.

"... W-What?" Niko's voice trembles as he slowly creeps backward, away from the girls.

"Is it true that you have a cock that cums like a firehose?" Brooke says without batting an eye. Niko could feel his heart sink into his stomach as he heard the words. It's exactly what he was worried about.

"I uh... I don't know what you're talking about!" Niko says nervously. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to-” Niko attempts to step around the girls, but they quickly block his path.

"You're not going anywhere until you show us." Amber's stern voice causes Niko to step back again. They kept guiding him back until eventually he was against a corner.

"I can't! I won't! You girls aren't even out of high school yet!"

"We're both 18! We're completely legal!" Brooke announces with glee, but Niko is still skeptical. "Besides, if you don't, Amber and I are going to go screaming to our parents and tell them you raped us!" Brooke and Amber look at each other and giggle before looking back at Niko. He is cornered, and he knows it. He sighs heavily and decides to give in. At least they are 18.

"Fine. Yes, it's true. My testicles produce an exorbitant amount of sperm, ever since I started puberty." As Niko explains, the two girls squeal to each other in glee. "Are you satisfied?" Niko tries again to step past the girls, but Brooke pushes him back into the corner with a stiff finger.

"I told you..." Amber steps closer to Niko, pressing her small chest into his, and looks up to him, whispering so closely as to tickle the short black hairs on his jaw, "You're not going anywhere until you show us." As Amber plays with Niko's chest, Brooke steps in, laying her hand gently on his crotch.

Even if Niko were wearing something thicker than gym shorts, Brooke still would have easily been able to feel his growing length. She drops down to her knees and pulls at his shorts, instantly dropping them down to his ankles, as Amber pulls his shirt over his head. Niko couldn't escape, so he began relaxing and getting comfortable, kicking his shoes, socks, and shorts off. Clad in nothing but his boxer shorts, Niko stood idly by as Brooke, and now Amber, both massage his ever-growing cock inside his boxers.

They giggle incessantly as it grows to its' final length, and together, they slowly pull down the boxers. Their faces grow brighter with each moment as they reveal more of his pubis, then the base of his shaft, and the start of the large squiggly vein. They are amazed at his girth, too big to close a hand around, but they continue watching in awe as inch after inch continues to be revealed, until finally the band is caught, and after a small tug, the whole of Niko's fat cock flings out of his underwear, hitting Brooke in the cheek with a wet slap.

"Oh my God!" Amber says, shocked.

"That's definitely the biggest I've ever seen." Brooke says as she begins rubbing his cock against her cheek.

"8 inches, ladies." Niko's nervousness seems to be subsiding with the girls' looks of awe.

"And look at those balls!" Amber takes Niko's cock into her warm hand, lifting it up so that they can look at his extremely swollen testicles. Overcome with animalistic lust, Brooke leans in and begins sliding her tongue all over, lathering his balls with a thin layer of warm saliva. Amber lets her do her thing, getting up off the ground and taking a few steps back.

Brooke's tongue continues moving around until eventually following the bottom of Niko's shaft all the way up to the throbbing head. Niko watches her from above, his eyes locked on her beautiful blues, until the head of his cock is taken into her warm gaping mouth. He can't help but close his eyes and moan in pleasure. When he opens his eyes again, he can see Amber standing with her back to him. She looks back at him with her small, shapely behind pushed out, and slowly starts pulling her tight yoga pants down.

Ambers pale ass comes into view, framed by a red lace thong, almost the same color as her long flowing hair. When the pants drop to the floor, she kicks them to the side and twirls around to face Niko. She teases him, gently pulling at her blouse, revealing her toned stomach and eventually her small breasts, and her perfect pink nipples.

Niko's attention is pulled away as he hears the distinct sound and feel of his cock reaching into Brookes throat. He moans pleasurably and weaves his fingers into Brookes wavy blonde hair, encouraging her to go deeper. He closes his eyes again, and when he opens them, he sees Amber has pulled her thong off, and is walking over.

"My turn!" Amber says. Brooke pulls off Niko's cock with a loud slurp and stands up. Amber quickly takes her place on her knees, and doesn't hesitate to take Niko's cock, still dripping with Brookes saliva, and sucks it into her mouth. The quick succession of warm, to cold, to warm again causes Niko's legs to give, forcing him to hold himself up against the wall. But his shaft stays firmly in Amber's mouth. Her pale green eyes looking directly up at him.

Now Brooke begins stripping, but not as provocatively as Amber. Brooke just wanted to get back to the action. She drops her matching yoga pants, pulls her shirt off, and unhooks her bra. Niko barely has a chance to get a look at her large breasts as she's moving so quickly. After she pulls her own powder blue thong down, she walks over to a bench across from him and Amber, sits down facing them, and lays back. She lifts her legs, spreading them wide and giving Niko a full view of her hairless, glistening pussy.

"Fuck me!" Brooke demands, using her hands to spread her red lips open. Niko responds immediately, pulling Amber off and waddling over to Brooke. He places a hand on her hips, and with the other, guiding his cock between her slick and swollen lips. He begins pushing forward, and even though his cock is covered in saliva and her pussy is dripping with pleasure, he has difficulty sliding into her tightness. She moans loudly as Niko enters and makes his way deep inside her.

Before long, Niko's cock is completely engulfed by Brooke's pussy. Niko could feel the tip pushed against her womb and pulls nearly all the way out. As he begins thrusting into her, gradually growing faster, he now has the best view of her large bouncing breasts. He takes one into his mouth, feeling her soft puffy nipples with his tongue, and as he pulls back off, he can see that the other is being licked by Amber. Niko instinctively grabs Ambers head, turning it towards him, and locking lips with her.

He explores Ambers mouth with his own tongue as he fucks Brooke as hard as he can. After a few moments, Amber stands up and pulls her thong off. She steps over Brooke on the bench and bends over, letting Brooke lick her little tits while giving Niko a great view of Amber's ass and tiny little pussy. He grabs her hips, lifting her torso up and begins licking and sucking at her, spreading her lips with his thumbs. As great as Brookes pussy is, Niko could tell with his tongue that Amber's is even tighter. He puts her back down and pulls out of Brooke.

"Switch!" He says with a commanding tone. Both girls comply. Brooke gets up from the seat, and Amber takes the same position. As Niko guides himself to Amber's entrance, Brooke takes her place above Amber's face, placing her gaping pussy directly above her. Amber begins sucking and licking at her gap as Niko enters her. It's so warm and wet, and even tighter than Brooks, and by the time he gets balls deep inside of her, he begins to wonder how it's even possible. It feels so good, having a high-schoolers tight little pussy wrapped around his throbbing cock.

While Brooke is having her pussy licked and sucked at, she leans over and begins to make out with Niko. He can feel the distinct tingling beginning to grow as he fucks little Amber.

"Oh God! I'm getting close!" Niko yells out, increasing his tempo. "Are you ready for this?"

"Do it!" Brooke says as she slouches closer to Niko's fat cock pounding into Amber's tight little cunt. "Cum inside her little pussy!"

As if on cue, Niko thrusts as deep inside Amber as possible, the head of his cock forced against her cervix. His whole body flexes, and loads of cum shoot through his cock, directly into Ambers womb, filling it instantly. As soon as Amber feels the warmth of his semen inside her, she begins to orgasm as well, all her muscles flexing, and her pussy tightening even more around Niko's cock as if sucking it from him. While Niko keeps himself locked inside Amber, Brooke gets off her and kneels next to them, opening her mouth wide.

Niko takes the hint and pulls his cock out, the pressurized cum gushing out of Ambers gaping pussy as he does. A thick white rope from Niko's cock shoots out between Ambers legs and lands squarely across her torso. Niko turns, aiming his shots over at Brooke, quickly covering her face with his hot seed. She grabs his cock, aiming it into her mouth, and it fills in seconds.

Amber's pussy still leaks thick white globs of cum as she gets up from the bench and kneels next to Brooke. Cum overflows out of her mouth, down her chin, and drizzles her tits. Amber greedily takes Niko's cock and begins doing the same, taking his thick loads onto her face and into her mouth, gulping it down as quickly as she can. She wraps her lips around Niko's cock, and drinks it like milk from a straw. Brooke gets back up and lays back down on the bench, setting her ass in the puddle of cum that came from Ambers pussy.

"Fill me up too!" She cries, Niko pulls his cock from Ambers mouth and slides it right back into Brooke's pussy, pressing it deep inside her. He holds there with all his strength and proceeds to fill Brookes womb with hot milky cum, just as he did with Amber. Brooke's pussy clenches in orgasm as she is filled up, and she rubs the cum covering her tits around as they bounce with every pulse of her muscles.

Amber, still crouched at the end of the bench, cranes her head around Brookes leg to watch Niko's cock twitch with every spurt. She gently grabs his balls, the size of which has shrunk considerably, and she can feel the cum draining from them. Eventually, the orgasms subside, and Niko can feel the last spurts shoot into the deepest depths of Brookes pussy. Amber positions herself underneath Niko and Brooke and opens her mouth.

As Niko slowly pulls his cock out, he can feel the pressure of the cum inside Brooke just waiting to get out, and as soon as the tight seal between his head and her pussy is broken, a thick creamy waterfall of cum shoots out, landing on Ambers already soaked face. As the flow steadies, Amber is able to catch it in her mouth. She swirls it around with her tongue, getting a taste of the combination of fresh hot cum and Brooke's sweet cunt.

Niko watches as Brooke sits up and brings herself to stand above Amber, letting ever more cum flow from her gaping pussy and into Amber's mouth, overflowing it, causing it to leak down her chin and chest, down her stomach, and finally dripping off her clit to join the puddle of cum from her own pussy on the ground. After Brooke is satisfied with covering little Amber, she joins her on the ground and sucks the residual cum from Niko's cock. For the next few minutes, these girls swap the mouth load of cum between each other while rubbing each other’s glazed bodies together. They take turns sucking the cum from each other’s pussies, and finally, they both lick Niko's cock, together.

The girls then look at each other and giggle before turning back to Niko.

"So, how did you like cumming inside my 12-year-old pussy?" Amber says, winking at Niko.


	2. Sex Ed

It had been a few weeks since Niko's experience at the gym. He had spent much of the time looking over his shoulder and his heart raced every time there was a knock on his door, thinking it was finally time for the police to take him away, but it never happened. He did make a sigh of relief, however, after his std tests had come back. He had no diseases, but when the doctor broke to him that his "condition" had made him sterile, he feigned disappointment, but inside, Niko was jumping for joy. No need to worry about some unwanted pregnancies, and furthermore, no need for condoms!

He was on his way home, head held high, when he stopped at the complex mailbox. While sifting through the letters in front of his box, he felt a tap on his shoulder. As soon as he turned around, the smile left his face.

"Long time no see!" Brooke said with a toothy grin.

"What do you want?" Niko said, nervously looking around.

"Nothing, I just saw you and was wondering how you're doing." Brooke's cheery attitude was beginning to make Niko feel at ease.

"Well, pretty good actually. I just got results back from an STD test I did." Niko stopped speaking for a moment, thinking that it may be a bit too personal as a topic of conversation.

"... And?" Brooke was intrigued at what he had to say. Niko thought about it. It did directly involve her anyway.

"It came back clean. No diseases."

"That's good!" Brooke jumped at the news.

"And another thing... Turns out that I'm sterile. I can't have any kids." Niko watched Brooke's response. He could tell she wasn't sure how to react, so he continued. "Thank God!"

"Hey! Awesome!" Brooke said. She laughed along with Niko for a few moments, before her thoughts became a bit more mischievous. "So... What are you doing this afternoon?" Brooke began biting her lip as she looked up at him. At that moment, Niko couldn't help but think back to that day. She made the exact same face, except for the thick white ropes of cum covering her and leaking out her mouth. Niko shook his head.

"I don't know if-"

"C'mon, it's not what you think. I want you to meet someone. A teacher at my college, actually." Brooke said. Niko slowly paced back and forth as he considered the invitation. Finally, he made a decision.

"Okay, let me just drop this stuff off."

"No need! Just put it back in your mailbox, I've got to go anyway, I'm going to be late for class!" Brooke said. Niko followed her instructions but was interrupted when he went to place the folder with his test results in the box. "No! Bring that!"

"Oh... Okay." He placed the results under his arm, and just barely closed the box when Brooke forcefully pulled him away. They got in her car and left for the school.

Brooke walked into her teacher's office with Niko in tow. The woman behind the desk looked up from a pile of folders. Her brown eyes locked with Niko's from under her black framed glasses.

"Ms. Taylor, this is Niko." Brooke said, pushing Niko in front of her. Niko awkwardly stood there for a moment. "Okay, I've got to get ready for class! See ya!" Brooke made a quick wave and winked at Niko before shutting the door and trotting down the hallway. Niko turned to Ms. Taylor and reached out his hand to greet her.

"Hello... It's nice to meet you."

"Indeed it is, Niko." Said Ms. Taylor, standing up and bending over her desk to shake his hand, giving Niko a glimpse down her sleek professional blouse. "I've heard about you." She said with a thin smile. Niko was speechless. The only thing that Brooke could have possibly told her is about their only encounter, and his condition.

"Brooke said she wanted me to meet you." Said Niko. Ms. Taylor sat back down at her desk and continued looking though the pile of folders in front of her. "You seem to be busy so, I guess I'll just get to the point and ask if you want to get a drink some time?"

"Actually, I was thinking you could help me with my work." Ms. Taylor reached out her hand, pointing at the folder that Niko was carrying. Niko instinctually handed it to her, before realizing what it contained, but it was too late to take it back. She opened it and quickly looked through it. She raised an eyebrow and smiled a bit. "What would you say to... volunteer a few hours of your time?"

"Uhh..." Niko's mind started racing. At this point, he was all but certain that this beautiful professional looking woman was propositioning him for a sexual favor. Just the thought of having her in this office was enough to cause his pants to tighten. Today was turning out to be a great day. "Sure! Why not?" And with Niko's response, Ms. Taylor gathered all the folders on the desk, and led him through the back door in the office.

The door opened to a large classroom, and Niko followed Ms. Taylor to a wide table in the middle, covered with a silky sheet. He stopped next to it and ran his hand over the fabric.

"Wow! It seems you are prepared." Niko said with a small laugh. Ms. Taylor placed the folders on the corner and turned around to face the room behind him.

"Good afternoon class. We have a surprise guest joining us today. I'd like you to meet Niko." Ms. Taylor said. Chills shot down Niko's spine, and he slowly turned to the part of the room he neglected to look at as he entered. Sitting in chairs lined up against the wall were 15 young women. The color drained from Niko's face, and the sinking feeling in his stomach was made worse when he noticed 2 of the women waiving at him. Brooke, and her 12-year-old friend, Amber. Niko leaned in close to Ms. Taylor.

"I thought we were going to be alone." Niko whispered. Ms. Taylor laughed.

"This is a Sexual Education course, or rather, a Sexual Exploration course. Originally, this course was planned to allow these women to explore and experiment with their sexuality, I was going to show them how to use many different toys and techniques to increase their pleasure. Now, we've got something else to help."

"You want us to have sex in front of all these girls? Some of them are pretty young." Niko said with some worry in his voice. He pointed towards Amber. "I know for a fact that that girl is only 12 years old. Isn't this illegal?"

"Actually, it's completely legal. 12 is the age of consent here, and it's going to be more than just me." Ms. Taylor said. Niko had a look of confusion on his face, so she picked up the stack of folders and pressed it into his chest. "Every girl here has signed a waiver of consent, and has tested negative for STD's, the results of which are in these folders."

Niko took the folders and opened them up. His eyes wandered over the results, but they were just words to him. His mind was on other matters.

"Okay, ladies. Niko here has agreed to join us. I've already looked over his test, which is negative, and any of you who are interested in seeing it for yourself are free to. He also has a medical condition which... well, we'll say it gives him a bit more stamina than your average man. Any and all of you will have a chance at him, just be patient, and feel free to play among yourselves while you wait." As Ms. Taylor said it, Brooke stood up from her seat and opened the box on the floor below her. She began passing out dildos, vibrators, plugs, and bottles of lotion and lubricant out to all the other girls. "Let's begin!" Said Ms. Taylor.

Niko looked up from the folders as Ms. Taylor took them from him and set them on the table. She guided him to in front of the class, turning him sideways against them.

"First, I will show you my techniques for fellatio." Ms. Taylor said as she dropped to the ground. Niko couldn't move, as he was shocked to the whole situation. She quickly but methodically removed his pants, even taking the time to fold them and set them to the side. She could see the massive bulge much more clearly now. She touched it through the fabric of his boxers and she felt it twitch. She bit her lip as she reached up to pull at his waistband.

Niko noticed a silence in the room and looked at the class. Most of them were already half naked, except for a couple of young girls, who were completely red in the face. Every single one of them were watching silently and intently as Ms. Taylor slowly pulled down his boxers. The hair of his pubis ended at the thick base of his shaft, which as she continued pulling, seemed to go on forever. The class began leaning forward, trying to get a better view, and anticipating the full picture. Finally, the band gave way, and Niko's large cock flipped out of his boxers, the swollen head slapping Ms. Taylor in the cheek.

Quiet gasps and chatter broke out at the sight, and Ms. Taylor laughed with a large smile. After pulling his boxers off and setting them on his pants, she removed her glasses, and hung them on the neck of her blouse between her cleavage. She grabbed his floppy, warm cock and lay it across her face. With her chin against the bottom, she hugged Niko's shaft with her fingers, allowing it to fill the contours of her lips, the side of her nose, covering one eye, and the head laying against her forehead. She nuzzled his cock for a moment, and she could feel it growing against her face.

"Some girls may prefer to use their hands to let it grow, and some like the feeling of it growing in their mouth. Me, personally, I like to do this. It allows me to give a rough measurement of length and girth." Ms. Taylor said. She began slapping it against her cheeks. "I also just love to play with floppy cocks." She continued slapping it against her face until Niko had reached his full length, but before continuing, she stood up and walked over to the desk, picking up a ruler and moving back to her knees in front of him. She gently pressed Niko's entire length against the ruler.

"Eight and a half inches!" She said. "Definitely one of the biggest I've ever had. Many of you girls will have some trouble accommodating it all, but there's bonus points for anyone who can get it all inside them, one way or another." She tossed the ruler back to the desk, then looked back up at Niko. "Showtime!"

"Stop!" Niko said, right as Ms. Taylor was about to touch her tongue to his shaft. She had a look of confusion on her face. "Glasses on." He said, and she quickly complied. "Safety first!"

There was laughter from the class, but most of it came from Amber and Brooke, who were the only ones who truly understood what he was talking about. Ms. Taylor put her glasses as told, then continued. She pressed her tongue against the bottom of Niko's shaft and began sliding it around, lathering his cock with a layer of warm saliva. She went from the base all the way up his length, then circled his head a few times, before sliding her way back on the other side. When her tongue was getting dry, she took Niko's head into her mouth, sucking on it and swirling with her tongue, causing her mouth to water.

Ms. Taylor lifted his cock up, her mouth still suckling at the tip, and allowed her excess spit drool down Niko's shaft, then spread it evenly around with her hands. At this point, she pulled more of his cock into her mouth until Niko could feel himself pressed against the entry to her throat, then she pulled back, sucking the entire time. She went back and forth several times, before pulling off him. A large strand of saliva connected Niko's glistening cock to Ms. Taylors lips.

"For those unexperienced, taking a cock very gradually down the throat makes it easier to control the gag reflex." Ms. Taylor said. Niko could feel the vibrations of her voice and the warmth of her breath at the end of his cock. She pulled him back into her mouth and continued sliding it in and out of her. Loud slurping sounds were coming from her as she took more and more of him inside her until she could take half of his length. Niko loved the feeling, but he was getting impatient. He laid his hands against the back of her head, weaving his fingers in to her silky soft hair, and violently pulled at her, forcing his entire 8-inch cock down her throat.

The students gasped and watched as Ms. Taylor tried to pull off, but Niko held her there for a several more seconds before letting her go. She pulled off him and began coughing. After she regained her composure, she gave Niko a playfully dirty look. "Luckily, I have complete control over my gag reflex." Ms. Taylor stood up and began to disrobe. By this time, she was the only person still clothed. Her large breasts came into view as she pulled off her blouse, her puffy pink nipples framed by smooth pale skin. After she pulled off her skirt and panty hose, she pulled down her thong to reveal her dripping pussy, the mound completely hairless. "In fact, there are many girls that love a nice throat fucking." She said, drawing a finger across her wet, pink cunt, then rubbing the fluid along her tongue.

Ms. Taylor dragged one of the tables in front of the students and laid on it face up, her head dangling over the edge, and her legs spread open, giving many girls a perfect view of her wetness. Niko began walking toward her, but as he started towards her legs, she waived her finger at him. "Ah ah ah!" She said, then pointed toward her face. "Over here." Niko complied, walking over to her dangling head. She grabbed his cock and rubbed it over her face again, her saliva sticking to her cheeks. Then she opened her mouth wide and placed the end of his cock in it. She started sucking, but of course, in this position, she didn't have much control, so Niko began sliding it in for her.

At this angle, Niko could slide right down her throat, and so he did. He started sliding back and forth, watching his cock cause a bulge in her throat as it went in and out. As he got faster, he began playing with her large tits, bouncing back and forth. Ms. Taylor used one hand to finger herself, and the other wrapped around, grabbing Niko's ass and pulling him into her. Niko could feel his swollen balls slapping against her face with each thrust. This was a feeling he had never felt before.

Niko looked at all the students in the class, his eyes drifting from pussy to pussy, and except for the ones he couldn't see, he noticed that not even one had any pubic hair. Getting a look at all these young, naked, pulsating bodies encouraged him to move faster, and he could feel himself getting closer. It was at that point Ms. Taylor pushed Niko out of her throat, a string of saliva connected her mouth to his glistening cock. She gasped for air for a moment as drool dripped out of her mouth and down her face.

"I suppose we should take a little break," Ms. Taylor said with heavy breath. "Otherwise, this session will be much shorter than I had scheduled for."

"Nonsense!" Niko said, as he thrust his cock back into Ms. Taylors throat. "I have learned to control myself." Even though he portrayed confidence, he began thrusting faster and breathing heavier. "Are you ready for this?" He said. Ms. Taylor couldn't respond, but several of the girls got up from their chairs and crowded around them, a few kneeling down for a better view. Niko gripped the back of Ms. Taylors head, and after a few more thrusts, he pressed himself forcefully down her throat and yelled in pleasure as thick streams of cum shot out and deep down her esophagus. After a few good spurts, he pulled out of her throat and began stroking his cock, and Ms. Taylor, while gasping for air, had her open mouth filled to the brim with a single shot, the next shot causing it to overflow and leak down her face.

As Niko pulled furiously at his cock, his accuracy decreased significantly, streams of cum completely missing Ms. Taylors face, shooting over her head and covering her tits and body, and other streams landing on the faces and breasts of some of the girls watching, causing them to flinch and yelp in surprise. As his spurting subsided, he aimed them towards Ms. Taylors face and neck. After she was able to swallow what had filled her mouth, she took Niko's cock into her mouth, getting the last fresh shot and sucking the residue from his shaft.

Ms. Taylor flipped around and off the table. She stood in front of the group of girls. "Wow, that certainly was a lot. Now I want you girls to get a taste of it." She pulled a couple of girls to her, and they began licking the excess cum off her breasts, neck and face. While they did, she continued. "Are there any girls who have not tasted a man’s ejaculate yet?"

Only two girls raised their hands, one he recognized as Amber, who garnered a judging gaze from both Niko and Brooke, causing her to slink her hand back down, snapping her finger in playful frustration. The other girl was seated in the back, her hand was barely up, and her face was beet red. "Okay. Any one of you girls can lick the cum off me to get a taste or swap it from one of the other girls. But when you are done, I want you to give it all directly to Adrianna." The girls nodded in agreement, and Adrianna slumped down in her chair.

As they were told, the girls licked Ms. Taylor and each other clean, then walked over to Adrianna, a young, slender and pale girl, with bright green eyes, jet black har, and freckles dotting her nose and the top of her cheeks. Amber could tell she was extremely embarrassed, and she leaned over, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "Don't be worried, you might actually like it. In fact, I'm super jealous of you right now." Amber said, comforting her.

After a moment, Adrianna nodded nervously, and slowly opened her mouth as wide as she could. The first girl placed her head over her, aimed, and let the mixture of hot cum and saliva drool from her mouth, landing it squarely on Adrianna’s tongue. After the full load made it into her mouth, the girl over her licked her tongue, and Adrianna closed her mouth. She swirled the load in her tongue and made a bitter face. She looked back over at Amber, who giggled. "You'll get used to it” She said, and Adrianna swallowed, then opened her mouth back up for the next load. Then, in succession, three more girls swapped their mouthfuls of thick white cum into Adrianna’s mouth, letting it pool, then another girl, then another, until her mouth was almost overfilled with the white, gooey substance. She swallowed it all in a couple large gulps, then tried to catch her breath.

Niko watched her, his massive cock still wet and erect. He watched as her small chest moved back and forth, and his eyes wandered down her body and to her small, bare pussy. He looked around at the other girls, and even to Ms. Taylor, and he noticed something.

"I guess the hairless thing is really taking off, isn't it?" He said.

"Well, most men these days prefer a hairless pussy." Ms. Taylor said. "I'm not sure why."

"Personally, I prefer nice, soft skin,” Niko said. "I don't like the feeling of hairs rubbing against my cock. And I suppose a hairless pussy just looks younger."

"You mean truly hairless? As in prepubescent?" Ms. Taylor said, raising an eyebrow, and looking back over at Adrianna. Niko shook his head nervously. He didn't intend to sound as perverted as that. Ms. Taylor continued. "How do you know that a prepubescent pussy is better than one that isn't? Have you ever had one?"

"Well... No... I haven't." Niko said.

"Your luck seems to be getting better as the day goes on!" Ms. Taylor said. She pointed her finger at Adrianna and signaled her to come closer. Adrianna looked around, noticing every girl looking at her, and her entire body seemed to start blushing. She stood up and walked over to Ms. Taylor, who then pointed her to the table. Adrianna slowly approached the table, her feet stepping into the small pools of cum on the floor, then sat up on the table. Ms. Taylor pushed her back, and raised her legs, giving the class a full view of her bare pussy, now red and swollen in anticipation. "You're still a virgin, yes?" Ms. Taylor asked, and Adrianna answered with a nod. "And have you had your first period?" Adrianna shook her head nervously. "Have you ever had to shave?" Adrianna shook her head again. "Well then, there you have it!" Ms. Taylor gently spread Adrianna's pussy, showing it to the class, and looking over to Niko, "A Prepubescent, virgin pussy, with no hair to speak of." She then jumped up onto the table next to Adrianna and spread her own pussy. "Now we will know for sure. Is it really that much better?"

Niko stood in his spot for a moment to take in the sight, then walked up towards Ms. Taylor. With one hand, he grabbed her hip, and with the other, he guided the end of his cock to the entrance of her cunt. With all the saliva and cum still covering his shaft, it felt like it was freezing, and the warmth of her was very inviting. He slid all the way inside her to the base. The walls of her pussy wrapped around him, and the pleasure of her wetness was matched by the feeling of her body heat seeping into his cold cock. He stayed inside her until he felt their temperatures were aligned, then slowly slid in and out of her. While doing this, his hands washed over Ms. Taylors fully developed body. From her ass, along her hips, and up to her large tits. He leaned in and pressed his face between them, squeezing them, and feeling them bounce as he fucked her. He then took some time to take her nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking at their perky softness.

His right hand drifted over to Adrianna's chest. Much smaller in comparison. While she had almost no breasts to speak of, her skin seemed much softer and warmer than Ms. Taylors. Adrianna gently held Niko's hand as he fondled her small pink nipples. Gradually, his hand crept downward, and Niko could feel Adrianna shivering more and more as he approached her womanhood, but she did not stop him. His fingers grazed her pelvic bone, glided across her bare pubis, and crept between her labia. Niko had trouble sliding even a single finger inside her virgin pussy. Adrianna squealed quietly as Niko fingered her. Once he felt comfortable, he slid another finger into her tightness. It wasn't long before she was adequately wet, and Niko decided to switch. He pulled his pounding cock out of Ms. Taylor and stepped aside to line up with Adrianna.

Niko grabbed her hand, and she weaved her fingers within his. He pressed his dripping head against her little slit, then with his other hand, he guided his shaft, at first making it circle her tiny clit, and then pressing it into her. His girth seemed more than she could handle, so he went very slow. As he pressed more, Adrianna shook and twisted her hips, allowing the walls of her pussy to stretch more, which in turn allowed Niko to slide further inside her. When he was able, he took his hand from his shaft, and held Adrianna's other hand. She gripped his hands tightly, almost as tightly as she gripped his cock. She continued squirming as Niko slid further and further inside her. After a few minutes, he felt the pressure of Adrianna's cervix kissing his head. He still had an inch to go before he was at the base, but he took a break at this moment.

"This is as deep as I can go for now." Niko said, as he leaned back. Several girls, including Ms. Taylor gathered around to see how Niko's massive cock fit inside Adrianna's virgin pussy. He started pulling out, and though his cock was as slick as could be, her pussy still held on tight, so much so that it seemed like his shaft was expanding as it came out, like dough coming out of a compressed tube. He could feel a vacuum growing inside her, trying to suck him back in, but he fought it, pulling out to the point that his head was still inside her, and keeping the tight seal between them.

It felt better than anything he had ever felt. The blood was pumping into his shaft so forcefully that the girls around him could tell his pulse just by looking. One girl reached between their legs and gripped him, and another girl did the same. Yet another two girls began fondling his swollen balls as he started pressing in again, this time a bit faster.

As they fucked, girls started making their rounds, feeling Niko's cock and balls, licking his nipples, French kissing him, and giving no less attention to Adrianna. Some girls stayed in their seats, masturbating while watching the show. These girls were training themselves with larger and larger dildos, often trading them between each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is as yet incomplete, but I would like to continue in the future.


End file.
